Ojala Fuera Cierto
by herminione
Summary: Cuando Harry alquila su nuevo apartamento, lo último que quiere es compañía. De pronto, Severus Snape aparece insistiendo en que el apartamento es suyo y vuelve a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El nuevo inquilino asegura que es un espíritu. Per
1. Notas Inciales

**Just Like Heaven**

**(Ojala fuera Cierto)**

**Resumen: **Cuando Harry alquila su nuevo apartamento, lo último que quiere es compañía. De pronto, Severus Snape aparece insistiendo en que el apartamento es suyo y vuelve a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El nuevo inquilino asegura que es un espíritu. Pero éste está convencido que él se encuentra vivo. Mientras intentan descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado de Severus, su relación se trasforma de resentimiento a romance.

Este fic está basado en la película **Just Like Heaven, **de DreamWords Home Entertainment protagonizada por Mark Ruffalo y Reese Witherspoon. Es una comedia romántica, me ha gustado mucho y he decidido tomar la trama.

**Declaración (Disclaimer): **No pretendo ganar nada con esto, los personajes perteneces a J. K Rowling y la trama a DreamWord Home Entretarinment.

(Pero sevy debería ser nuestro T.T Nota de mi beta) (N/B: Siiiiiiiiiiiii Sé que muchas pensaran lo mismo ¬¬)

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Relación Slash (Chico-Chico). Tal vez un poco de fuera de la personalidad de los personajes.

**Pareja****: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Narcisa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (Aunque a la mayoría solo se mencionen, es un fic donde la pareja principal es HP/SS y me basaré únicamente en ellos, el resto son como relleno).

**Comentario: **Agradezco grandemente a **Eileen Cleves,** quien me ha brindado una increíble paciencia y apoyo en tan ardua tarea, beteando todos los capítulos, agradézcanle a ella por la maravillosa obra que hace, así que por unos días tuvo mucho trabajo. Pienso actualizar una vez por semana, aunque dije que la subiría hasta que la terminará, pues no me aguante y aquí la tenéis. Por otro lado lo de una vez por semana puede variar mi beta tiene problemas con la PC así que no puedo presionarla para que corrija más rápido de lo que ya lo hace y yo pues estoy bastante haragana con respecto a escribir. Le puse por título en español "**Ojala Fuera Cierto**" por que la caja del DVD dice eso, pero al ver la película me lo traduce "**Como Si Fuera Cierto**" y al usar un traductor me apareció "**Justo Como El Cielo**". Por tanto, quédense con él que más les guste. A mí, a pesar de todo, me gusto más el último. Al finalizar de publicarla en SH y FF la pondré en la Mazmorra del Snarry toda junta para aquellos que la quieran leer ahí.


	2. En el Hospital

* * *

**Capítulo 1: En El Hospital**

* * *

Una suave melodía se escuchaba, se encontraba sentado en un precioso jardín, en el centro de este en una silla color verde, cerró los ojos para respirar el riquísimo aroma que desprendía las flores, gran cantidad de estas en todos los colores que podría imaginar, inclusive aquellos que no conocía, seguramente porque aunque le gustaban los jardines nunca dedicó tiempo a ellos. Paz y tranquilidad le envolvía en un lugar así, pero pronto todo desapareció, cuando sintió que alguien le sacudía levemente el hombro.

- Severus – abrió los ojos, se había dormido, todo era un sueño, llevaba días soñando con el jardín, aunque tenía que reconocer era bastante reconfortante visitar tan bello lugar, aunque fuese sólo de esa manera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – preguntó mientras se restregaba un poco los ojos, y revisaba su presentación siguiera siendo impecable.

- Unos seis minutos – contesto su asistente Blaise Zabini – Estaré afuera.

- Gracias – le contestó mientras se dirigía a la cafetera a tomar un café bien cargado para disipar el sueño.

En ese momento entró un hombre de ojos celestes y un carácter, digamos, bastante especial, el que era su mentor y jefe de área. Tenía una cabellera, y barba largas, un hombre que llevaba años trabajando en el hospital, a quién quería casi como a un padre, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – Le preguntó preocupado, obviamente no le hacía ninguna gracia que todavía estuviese en el hospital - ¿cuántas horas llevas?

- mmmm, veintitrés – contestó mientras tomaba la taza de café.

- ¡Veintitrés! Vamos, Severus, es hora de regresar a Casa. – le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Eso no me conseguirá el puesto – le refutó mientras salía del cuarto de doctores, para seguir con su trabajo. Llevaba casi tres meses trabajando en el hospital para conseguir el puesto de medico residente, que competía contra Lucius Malfoy, ambos habían estudiado mucho tiempo juntos, pero también era cierto que no se llevaban muy bien, o mejor dicho no se tragaban. Saliendo del cuarto le asaltó inmediatamente una enfermera con muchos expedientes, mientras caminaba comenzó a revisar el primero:

- Adams. Enséñale a vendarse las suturas – mientras le pasaba el fólder color azul a la enfermera – y después se le puede dar de alta. – Continuó con uno de color amarillo – no, no, Ellis necesita un electro. No me gustan estos tobillos hinchados – para luego despedirse de ella. Giró y se encontró con Lucius, que con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio guindado en el cuello, le sonreía con suficiencia.

- Hola. Me ocupé del Trauma 2 mientras dormías – escuchó que le decía en tono de burla, pero él era un Snape ante todo.

- No estaba durmiendo… - pero fue interrumpido.

- De nada

Le molestaba, vaya que le molestaba ese hombre, y le sacaba de sus casillas, pero no tenía tiempo para estar discutiendo, ya había perdido seis minutos, y tenía que continuar con su trabajo, muchas vidas dependían de él. Y un enfermero se lo recordó, pasándole otro expediente mientras le decía – Lo esperan en la 5 y 8. – Se dirigió a la habitación cinco, mientras leía el expediente, era el de una mujer bastante entrada en edad que estaba a cargo de su enfermero asistente.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Alguien ha visto a Blaise? – preguntó mientras habría la puerta de la habitación y en ese momento apareció mientras se sujetaba la cabellera con una coleta.

- Perdona, perdona ¡aquí estoy! – fue la disculpa que le dio, ya esta era una vez más que se desaparecía por algunos minutos sin atender a los pacientes que le correspondía. ¿A dónde se iba? Pero no le dio más importancia y se dirigió a la paciente.

- ¡Buenas tardes, señora Clarke! Soy el Doctor Snape – Le dijo con el tono amable que solo daba a sus pacientes y luego se dirigió a Blaise – Necesito un examen de sangre, orina y electrolitos. ¿Podemos hacer algo para que se sienta más cómoda Señora Clarke?

La señora se incorporó tomándole la mando al doctor, para preguntar con los ojos brillando de emoción y picardía - ¿se casa conmigo?

- ¡Caramba!

- Tengo mi propio pase de autobús – Agregó la señora, como dando a entender que era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Pero había algo que Snape siempre hacía, con sus pacientes se mostraba comprensivo, y atento. Ahora se encontraba con una señora que seguramente le triplicaba la edad, así que siendo tan buen actor como solían decirle, puso cara de sorpresa, como si acabara de escuchar que le regalarían el diamante más grande del mundo - ¿Cómo podría negarme? – le dijo a la señora mientras recuperaba su mano. Blaise simplemente reía en silencio – Llamaré a mis familiares para comunicarles la noticia, no se vaya. – agregó para salir del cuarto seguido por su asistente.

- Vigila a mi prometida y bájale el nivel de morfina – indicó para luego pasarle el expediente y seguir con su trabajo.

Una taza de café. Reparar el brazo fracturado de un hombre. Sanar una herida de bala. Correr a emergencias para atender a un joven que llegaba con una herida en la cabeza. Sentarse a pasar algunos informes en la computadora. Y entre una y otra cosa al fin llegó el momento oportuno para desquitarse de Malfoy.

Escuchó por una enfermera que estaba atendiendo a un adicto y al parecer estaba bastante renuente a colaborar. Cuando llegó al lugar una sonrisa victoriosa surcó su rostro. Pues su compañero estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora con el paciente, esté además de repartir caricias en todo el cuerpo de su doctor con una mano y labios, con la otra le detenía ambas manos. Con una jeringa en mano se dirigió a lugar, mientras otros trataban en vano de librar al doctor, que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Con rapidez y precisión le inyecto un tranquilizante. El cuál surgió efecto inmediatamente dejando libre a Malfoy

- Ya casi…

- De nada – y se retiró del lugar, para continuar con su trabajo.

Un trasplante de riñón, revisar a un paciente que presentaba taquicardia, una taza de café, una operación para suprimir una hernia; inflar un globo en forma de mano, dibujarle una cara y hacer sonreír a una niña; el paso de las horas entre paciente y paciente, comer un poco de una ensalada para luego que se la terminara Kingsley, otra taza de café. Y las consultas con infinidad de pacientes.

- Su infección urinaria…

- Pulmonía viral

- Coma diabético

- Hipocondría aguda

- Quiero un capuchino triple de vainilla, sin azúcar, leche descremada – le dijo a la maquina para tomar nuevamente una taza de café.

Luego se encontró con su "prometida", deambulando por los pasillos ¿Por qué se desaparecía Zabini? – Ah, Doctor – Le dijo la señora que llevaba una bata medio puesta de amarrar atrás pero suelta, dejando ver así toda la espalda y caderas ¡y no llevaba ropa interior puesta!

- ¿Señora Clarke?

- ¿Se casaría conmigo? – le dijo suplicante mientras juntaba ambas manos.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero primero, necesitamos encontrarle una bata que le tape más ¿Blaise?

El joven asistente llegó corriendo nuevamente ¿Dónde se metía? – Lo siento, lo siento ¡Aquí estoy! – ya le estaba hartando esa frase, no podía dejar a sus pacientes así por así. Se dirigió al baño después de dejar a Blaise que se encargara de la señora Clarke. Entró y se encontró con otros doctores, pero encontró el momento perfecto para hacerle una broma sarcástica a Doge, así que le pregunto:

- ¿Maquillaje teatral, Doge? – Pues este se estaba colocando un corrector de ojeras.

- Mis ojeras estaban espantando a mis pacientes – respondió simplemente. Mientras continuaba colocando maquillaje debajo de sus ojos.

- ¡Y tiene una cita esta noche! – dijo un hombre negro mientras salía de un baño.

- ¡Cállate, Kingsley! lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, además Sofía ha estado insistiendo en que últimamente no tengo tiempo para ella.

- Cambio contigo – se escucho la voz de Diggle – Hoy tengo que ayudarle a mi esposa a realizar seis disfraces de oruga para nuestros hijos, y aún sigue queriendo que tengamos uno más, la verdad es que no se como le haces Kingsley tu también estas casado y no tienes tantos hijos.

- No me parece que fueras doctor Diggle – Doge contestó con tono sarcástico para luego agregar - ¡planifica!

Mientras tanto Severus se lavaba las manos, y ya todos salían cuando Kingsley se le acercó para decirle. - Es una suerte para ti Severus, que tú única preocupación sea tu trabajo – para luego retirarse.

Si, definitivamente era una suerte, pero aún así no quitaba que eso le provocara algo de tristeza, se sentía solo muchas veces, sin embargo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse o compadecerse de sí mismo, pues alguien toco la puerta.

- Dr. Snape ¿Se encuentra ahí?

- ¡Si! Ya salgo – Se secó las manos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una enfermera le esperaba para mostrarle unas placas - ¿Hay algún trauma?

- No hay ninguno, véndalo y mándalo para su casa.

- Gracias.

En ese momento sonó el celular. Lo tomó para descubrir que era su ahijado Draco - ¿De verdad vendrás? – la verdad es que a Lucius Malfoy lo conocía desde que iban a la secundaría unos años mayor que él, sin embargo no por él era padrino de Draco, sino por su amiga Narcisa.

Continuó caminando – Sí, en verdad iré – y escuchó la voz de éste algo dudosa – Bien, porque este hombre es fantástico.

- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Está ahí? – La verdad es que ya debería de estar ahí, pero no recordaba el compromiso, estaba tan metido en el hospital que muchas veces el resto del mundo desaparecía para él. Así que se preocupó al pensar que su cita desconocida pensara que era impuntual, algo que definitivamente ningún Snape era.

- No, no lo conozco personalmente.

Genial, ahora lo iban a enganchar con un total desconocido – No me vas a encandilar con un extraño, Draco.

- ¡No es un extraño! Es el amigo de una amiga, oí que es simpático.

Eso no importaba mucho, la verdad es que seguía siendo un desconocido - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es gordo con buen sentido del humor? – le preguntó mientras firmaba unos papeles.

- No fue fácil convencerlo, él tampoco hace estas cosas – Se separó un poco el auricular al escucharle gritar - ¿Tienen que hacer esto aquí? – Seguramente las niñas le estaban dando que hacer nuevamente - ¿No tenemos otros veinte cuartos? Ayuden a papá. Estoy en el séptimo círculo del infierno, ven ya.

- Iré, solo tenme un poco de paciencia, estoy muy ocupado.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a Draco, la verdad es que no sabía como estaba él con sus hijas siempre le daban mucha lata – ¡No digas eso! ¡No sabes lo que es estar ocupado!

Mientras seguía revisando a algunos pacientes, viendo que los sueros estuvieren siendo administrados a la velocidad requerida – Soy totalmente capaz de conocer un hombre yo solo.

- ¡Me gustaría que conocieras hombres que no estuvieran sangrando! – Le llegó la voz irritada del joven. Mientras seguía caminando para dirigirse a otra habitación de otro paciente.

- Ya tuve dos propuestas de matrimonio hoy – y en ese momento apareció la señora Clarke.

- ¿Se casará conmigo?

Sin dejar de conversar con Draco le contestó a la mujer – Por supuesto Señora Clarke, por supuesto – e inmediatamente reanudo su conversación con su ahijado – van tres. Bien te veré a las siete.

- Son las siete – le refutó rápidamente.

- Las siete y media – mientras miraba su reloj - ¿Qué preparas?

- Lasaña y no quiero comentarios.

- No te preocupes, comeré cualquier cosa, llevo dos días comiendo ensalada y café – no pudo agregar nada más por que escuchó un grito - ¿Quién puso a Bob Esponja en la pasta? – encogiéndose de hombros colgó.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Lucius salía del consultorio con otro doctor.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- La otra opción es Phoenix.

- Phoenix ¿Pero eso es al otro lado del país?

- Ancianos y melodrama, contra buen sushi y mujeres desesperadas – fue la voz hastiada de Malfoy. – Creo que no me queda de otra.

- Le cae bien a Fudge.

La conversación fue interrumpida por en ese momento un hombre entraba en una camilla a la sala de emergencias con unas enfermeras.

- Dr. Fudge, Víctima de tiroteo, hemorragia interna.

Entonces decidió acercarse más, y un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa, quién se giró a ambos doctores, pues el ojos negros ya se encontraba al lado de Lucius.

- ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí? – fue la pregunta que dirigió a Malfoy.

- Doce horas.

- Algunas más – contestó al ver que el Dr. Fudge le cuestionaba con la mirada.

- Bien, prepárate Lucius, tú operarás.

Suspiró algo derrotado, y se encaminó a buscar en que podía ayudar con otros pacientes, pero el Dr. Fudge lo retuvo.

- Severus

- Si, Señor.

- Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero quería avisarte que ya tomé mi decisión – Asintió para indicarle a Fugde que escuchaba – Quiero que te quedes como médico permanente.

Hubiera gritado, si no fuera un Snape, por lo que cortésmente dijo: - Muchas gracias, Dr. Fudge.

- Te lo ganaste, y a diferencia de otros pasas más tiempo preocupado por los pacientes que adulándome, una jugada arriesgada, pero me gusta.

- No sé cómo agradecerle esta oportunidad. Estoy tan emocionado que no veo las horas de comenzar. Muchas gracias – ya se dirigía a atender a un paciente que entraba en una silla de ruedas cuando la voz del Dr. Fudge le detuvo nuevamente.

- Severus.

- Si, señor.

- Lo único que necesito ahora es que te vayas a casa – dijo en tono serio y que no admitía replicas, sin embargo sentía tantas energías que replicó.

- Pero, señor, tengo que…

- Vete, Llevas 36 horas aquí – cosa que le sorprendió, por lo que arrugó el seño – Yo lo sé todo – ahora vete a casa.

Estaba contento, súper emocionado se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa, dejó la bata y todas sus cosas en ese lugar, al fin consiguió el puesto, llegaba tarde a la cena de Draco, pero no importaba. Se colocó un pantalón negro, y una camisa crema. Tomó el ascensor y justo cuando las puertas se cerraban una enfermera le detuvo.

- Dr. Snape, tengo una obstrucción intestinal. ¡O al menos eso es lo que creo! ¿Le podría echar una mirada?, a menos claro…

- Si, está bien.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y acaba de terminar cuando bajó al estacionamiento, vaya que esta vez Draco le mataba. Por tanto casi corría para llegar a su auto, cuando vio a Lucius, que con un pantalón negro, camisa celeste y abrigo crema, se dirigía también a tomar su auto, seguramente ya había terminado la operación. Pero ahora que se sabía ganador del puesto no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarle.

- Lucius

- Felicidades – fue la amarga respuesta que obtuvo.

- Gracias, No sabía que Fugde iba a…

- Tengo una oferta en Phoenix, no me quejo.

- Eso es fantástico. Excelente.

- Está bien.

Y cada uno se dirigió a su coche, pronto estaba conduciendo en una lluvia que se desatara minutos antes, los truenos se escuchaban claramente y las grandes gotas de agua no dejaban ver mucho. El celular sonó, y seguramente era Draco, así que antes que esta comenzara a gritar se apresuro a hablar.

- Hola Draco, disculpa el retraso, pero voy en camino.

- Descuida, tu cita no llegó.

- Escucha, tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué?

- Obtuve el puesto permanente. ¡Me quedo!

- ¡Fantástico! Abriremos el Champaña.

- OK, Llegaré en un minuto.

Colgó el celular, y desvió su vista un momento para colocar el celular en el asiento del copiloto. Le subió el volumen a la música e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, pues las luces de un auto le quitaron completamente la visión, solamente pudo escuchar el pito de un gran camión con el que chocó.

* * *

**Comentario final:** Muchas gracias a Eileen nuevamente, y gracias a ustedes que leen… les animo a comunicarme por medio de sus reviews o comentarios que os ha parecido, os aseguro me ayudará a seguir adelante.


End file.
